


Reversed roles

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Lenara missed her chance





	Reversed roles

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Papéis invertidos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853985) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #069 - reversal.

This time, their roles were reversed. Lenara hadn’t heard of Jadzia’s passing until months after it happened, and went she did, she went to look for the new Dax as soon as she found a ship, but it was too late, she had missed her chance. Ezri was more cautious than Jadzia had been, even though her lack of training allowed her some leeway. While Jadzia would have given up all her future lives for Lenara, and even her career at Starfleet, Ezri wouldn’t even talk to her. All they could have been, all they could have had, was gone.


End file.
